Chuck vs The Love Letter
by Whiskeyflips
Summary: Sarah insists on an amorous rendezvous at the Orange Orange via love letter. Good old fashioned Charah smut. Rated M for sexuality. Takes place between "Honeymooners" and "Role Models"


_A/N Hi All. I'm working on a few more ambitious, multi-chapter stories. But while I was working on them, this one popped into my head while I was checking out the Chuck-This-Blog. I hadn't noticed before that the Orange Orange makes its final appearance in "Chuck vs. The Final Exam". Afterwards, it's neither seen nor mentioned again, and indeed it's not mentioned as a possible escape route in "Chuck vs. The Leftovers." As with a few other facilities in the show, (Wienerlicious, Sarah's apartment), Orange Orange is only canonically in episodes before "Chuck vs. The Other Guy". That's interesting and ironic to me, as OO was the scene of so much sexual tension in seasons 2 and 3, but our lovers were doomed never to throw satiated looks at each other from across that counter that was the scene of so much frustration._

_So I took it upon myself to defile the Orange Orange with a bit of smutty filth courtesy of our favorite amorous spy-couple. Passionate sex scene ahoy!_

_This is set in between "Chuck vs. The Honeymooners" and "Chuck vs. The Role Models". _

_I don't own Chuck, or this would be a PG-13 rated screenplay, not an R-rated short story_.

**Chuck vs the Love Letter**

It was late morning at the Buy More, and Chuck was just getting used to this post-Paris paradigm. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. It was true that Ellie and Devon had just left for the Congo two nights ago, and by all rights he should be missing them like crazy… but the simple fact was that he was too busy being happy for himself to miss them that much. He and Sarah had been inseparable since Paris. The woman of almost every warm dream he'd had for the last two years was eagerly sharing his bed, and giving him frequent physical expressions of her affection for him.

It was amazing how quickly and decisively the universe had tuned itself in Chuck Bartowski's favor. Several times over the last few months, he was so lonely, miserable and in despair that he would have swapped places with practically anyone in the world, including the residents of most prisons, mental health facilities, retirement homes, and quite possibly graveyards. Now he considered himself the envy of the world. Here in Burbank California, and in nearby Hollywood and Beverly Hills, famous actors and rock stars his age were bedding down with their famous actress and supermodel girlfriends. None of them were experiencing what he had with Sarah Walker. And none of them were as eager for their work day to end and to get back home…

"Dude, seriously! You're giving that look again" Morgan Grimes groused as he walked by the Nerd Herder desk. Ostensibly Morgan's tour was part of his assistant manager duties, but the truth was that he, as always was just looking for an excuse to talk to Chuck.

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about!" Chuck responded.

"The Warren Beatty 'I just-had-sex-last-night,-sex-this-morning-and-will-probably-be-having-sex-again tonight' look.

"Morgan, this is seriously my regular look …. And Morgan ..." Chuck said with a smug grin "'probably' tonight?"

"Ugh- Seriously, Chuck. Next mission I'm involved in, or the next time you go to Paris, we really need to look into getting me hooked up as soon as possible."

"Okay fine. Next mission we try to find you a nice spy girlfriend." Chuck said, using his condescending tone. In one sense, he couldn't blame Morgan for feeling slightly envious of him. _All men should feel envious of me!_ had pretty much been his life philosophy for the last week. At the same time, the story of Sarah's and his coming together was as rare and precious as lightning in a bottle. He didn't even think he should try to encourage Morgan to be so lucky.

A sudden thought hit him. "Wait a minute! Didn't you hook up with Carina a few months back?"

"Well, yeah" Morgan admitted. "But she never called back. Or wrote back. Or accepted my friend request on Facebook. Or started writing me on twitter."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, Morg,." I think Sarah's out of spy girlfriends. Direct all your complaints to Langley, Human Resources"

"Really?" Morgan asked hopefully. Chuck gave him a look that was typically reserved for Jeff or Lester. Morgan immediately wilted."No way to treat your assistant manager Chuck!" he griped as he left.

Chuck checked his watch. 12:15 pm, and Jeff and Lester were coming back from lunch. Lester quickly turned to examine the derriere of a departing female shopper. Jeff came in with a spaced look on his face, looking as if he were high on …. Chuck didn't care to think about what.

"Okay, that's lunch for me." Chuck sighed. Sometimes it was a Subway day. Today it was a brown-bag it day. Chuck's stomach and taste buds had always regretted that Lou's sandwich shop was off limits. Two years, and he'd never found the perfect replacement. So a brown bag it was. Chuck retreated to the break room and retrieved his lunch from the fridge.

Out of the bag, and onto the table poured one can of root beer, a ham and cheese sandwich, a banana, a small bag of potato chips, and a Kit-Kat. And something else.

It was a small envelope with the word "Chuck" on it, written in Sarah's lovely penmanship. Chuck felt a bit of a blush starting in his cheeks, and quickly checked the break room. Only Fernando was at the other table, with his lunch before him. He was playing a hand held video game. It was probably safe to open up.

He opened up the envelope to withdraw a small card. It was decorated with a heart riding in a convertible limo down Broadway in New York, enjoying a tickertape parade. He opened the card, and the inside said _**"You Were Amazing Last Night!**_" Out from the card fell Sarah's folded up note. It was on a piece of computer paper, which was folded up several times to fit into the small card.

_My Chuck …._

_ We both know it's not easy for me to talk about my feelings as well as you can talk about yours, so I'm giving the old-fashioned love letter a try. This is a first for me, so be gentle – I'm giving you my love letter virginity! _

_ It's hard for me to describe how amazing this past week has been – I've never in my life had one like it. It's been the most passionate of my life. I've never had so much sex crammed into so little an amount of time, and part of me still thinks that we're still on the train from Paris –I feel like I'm spending every minute either making love to you, daydreaming about the last time we made love, or daydreaming about the next time we'll make love – you've really brought out the insatiable sorority girl in me! _

_ I've never felt this way about ANY man in my life, Chuck, and I've never spent so much time (like all day yesterday, and I'm predicting all this morning) dying for the day to end and to get my lover home and into a bed. It's like this week has been one long never ending erotic dream. Even when I'm sleeping naked in your arms, I have the wildest sex dreams. Unfortunately, you're such a heavy sleeper that you don't notice when I wake up hot, sweaty, wet, and very ready for more. _

_Very early this morning, I had another one. In it you were very different from how I've seen you in bed so far. You had a level of confidence that would be scary in any other man as you came through the doors of my Orange Orange, wordlessly took me by the hand, led me to the ladies room, and ravaged me in the nearest stall. I dreamed of you taking me from behind, filling me up in one thrust, your balls slapping against my swollen labia and plowing me until we're both breathless and exhausted. I woke up hot, sweaty and as horny as I've ever been – and we had just made love as usual 6 hours before! You were asleep, and naked of course … your handsome, fuzzy chest rising and falling with every breath. I thought about waking you up right away and telling you badly I wanted you right then … but then I came up with a better idea. I cracked open my laptop, and started typing this note. _

_ It's 5:30 in the morning as I'm typing this, probably 12ish as you're reading this - and I'm at the OO daydreaming of you just like I was yesterday. I would LOVE for you to put down your lunch, come over and make my raunchy dream last night come true. Do you get hard in the middle of the day thinking of me? Because I get wet thinking of you … and without a mission from Beckman, I spend all day doing it. _

_ I'm worried that you won't come- that this type of aggression might not come naturally to you … but Chuck, I want you to. SO badly. I love how you make love to me. You're generous, you're thoughtful, you're gentle … you always take care of my needs in the bedroom. I've NEVER had anyone like you, and I can't tell you what it means to a woman to be undressed by her boyfriend and to know with almost-certainty that she's going to be having an orgasm very soon – and probably more than one! You're also imaginative. Be imaginative right now! Imagine you're a horny teenager or frat boy why MUST have his girlfriend now! Then come over and get me! _

_ If this sounds outside of your comfort zone, I think I might know why – there's something about yourself that you don't seem to know – you're HOT. Absolutely, gorgeously, totally fucking HOT. I tell you you're sweet all the time … but you already know that you are. It's the same thing with you being kind, and nice and brave and a compassionate boyfriend – you're all that and you accept those compliments from me pretty well. But when I let slip how gorgeous you are, you blush – as if you don't quite believe it. _

_ But Chuck, you are the hottest thing on two legs – raw sex served with golden brown eyes and chestnut curly hair. It's not your sweetness or your kindness that's kept me in heat for the last few days. It's not your compassion that's leading to all my daydreams. It's the fact that my fingertips and my tongue and my lips and eyes have studied and have gone over every square inch of you so many times. Every curl of the hairs on your chest, Every hard, well-toned muscle in your arms, chest, tummy and butt. Each warm and cool spot on your skin as you sleep. Every vein and artery in your hard dick. _

_ That's the reason why I've been wanting sex on a nonstop basis. That's why I'm waiting for you at the OO now. Come to me Chuck. If you haven't gotten a text from me this morning telling you to destroy "the note I put in your lunch" without reading it, I'm here and in the mood for you. Please please please don't be shy or think that I've changed my mind. . I've already decided I'm going into work today without my panties, and my legs and ass are yearning to be stripped of these white work pants. _

_ It's 6:00 now and you've fallen back to sleep …Mmmmmm, the bed sheet's curled around your waist, and I know that you're naked under there- the boxers I pulled off last night are on the floor. I'm printing and folding up this little epistle of mine, putting it into your lunch that you put in the fridge, and then I'm coming back to bed to wake you up with a blowjob. I can't wait to hear you gasp my name – both within the next 5 minutes, and this afternoon. I can't wait. I'll be thinking of nothing else this morning, and I'll be getting impatient as you read this. _

_ Your insatiable girlfriend, _

_Sarah_

_ P.S. Why are you still reading this? Get here! _

Chuck gulped several times while reading and he briefly wondered what sort of face he was making right now. He was sure he was blushing. Fortunately Fernando didn't notice.

Chuck had not even opened his root beer, so his lunch could wait for another few minutes. He had never had a girlfriend demand a mid-afternoon quickie from him. If part of him was mildly surprised that Sarah was the type of woman to be interested in one, an even larger part of him dreaded the idea of sexually disappointing her – certainly not now when their physical relationship was only days old. He had been pretty sure that he had been delivering for her in the bedroom – their encounters had always ended with her moaning/crying/groaning/screaming his name, and Chuck couldn't imagine any request that she'd make that he'd turn her down for.

Stuffing his lunch back into its bag, he returned lunch to the fridge. He had to be careful getting up, as he was now in a state to give Sarah a most affirmative answer as to whether or not thoughts of her made him hard during the workday. Having his back turned to Fernando gave him the opportunity to innocuously adjust himself.

Gamely trying to keep cool, he left the break room and made his way through the Buy More. Clearly it wasn't working …

"Bartowski! Something wrong? You look upset. Did you flash?" John Casey's growl of concern/annoyance were about as welcome to Chuck's ears as the fire alarm suddenly going off.

"Huh? No! No! Not at all! It's Sarah. She wants to see me"

A grunt from Casey, inquisitive.

"Not about business. Personal. Ellie. Her Dad. Her goldfish. But not business." Chuck fumbled, verbally auditioning possible cover stories on the fly, and disliking every one.

A grunt from Casey, disgusted. Chuck continued on his way.

Chuck had crossed the parking lot countless times in the last three years on his way to see Sarah at the Wienerlicious and the Orange Orange. Each time he had been quivering with delight at seeing her, wondering what sort of mood she'd be in, wondering if there'd be a mission. This was the first time he'd done so actually thinking – expecting- that he'd be having sex. It was mildly surreal. The journey was familiar enough for him to walk blindfolded; the expectation of undressing Sarah at the end of the trip was about as alien to him as the dark of the moon.

The experience of seeing Sarah behind the counter of the Orange Orange had been both a delight and a torment for the last three years. Having this lovely goddess of an agent greet him with her warm, inviting smile had been the highlight of many a day since he received the Intersect. The knowledge that professional boundaries kept her seemingly forever out of his reach had been a particularly cruel form of torture.

Today it was completely different. Chuck pulled open the door of the Orange Orange so hard, he was surprised that it stayed on its hinges. Only one other person was in the store. From behind the counter, Sarah Walker was already staring at him, the large windows of the yogurt shop allowing her to watch his approach ever since he left the Buy More. She strode from behind the counter, and quickly dispelled any possible doubts about his coming over today.

She was wearing her Orange Orange tank top, and her skin tight white khakis. It was the uniform that fueled many of Chuck's most fevered dreams, but even in those dreams his imagination could never fill in how beautiful she was when she added on both the smile she had on now, and the way her eyes focused on him.

Sarah smiled a _lot_ and had just as many different warm grins as Casey had cold grunts. She smiled when she laughed, smiled to put on a brave face, smiled with pride, smiled in relief, and Chuck had once felt the sting of a snarky smile when she had cattily teased him about Hannah earlier this year. All of them were quite different from this most wonderful smile she was sending his way now. It was flavored with adoration, satisfaction, anticipation and lust. For good measure, her sapphire eyes were also communicating as much. Although her eyes twinkled often, Chuck had only enjoyed seeing her use them in a lustful stare within the last week. The sight of her looking at him like this was almost as arousing as her naked body. Well, almost.

With no customers to worry about scandalizing, Sarah wordlessly came from behind the counter, threw her arms around Chuck, and brought him in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue sought access to his mouth, which he eagerly granted. Their tongues danced around and slid against each other. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist, and with his hands, he rubbed her back through her tank top. It was a relatively chaste move, but Chuck had always daydreamed about making out with Sarah in this very room, with her using this very outfit, so many times. He was enjoying this, the unfamiliar feel of Sarah's Orange Orange tank top under his hands, when he remembered the line from Sarah's letter _– a level of confidence that would be scary in any other man_.

Almost as if he had flashed, Chuck quickly realized that he should step up the aggression. Sarah's passionate French kisses and the determined coursing of her hands through his hair weren't doing anything to discourage him.

Chuck firmly drove his hands south, each hand resolutely cupping one of Sarah's firm buttocks. The fabric of her Orange Orange pants was just thin enough to suggest that she was indeed without panties – no telltale line was detectable.

Sarah broke the kiss to let out a moan, and then reared back to stare him in the eyes. Her gorgeous sapphires radiated mischief and passion at him. "I take it you got my note" she slyly purred.

"What note?" Chuck teased. "I just _really_ needed to see you!" His words were suave, but he didn't even try to hide his grin. He threw in a Bartowski Eyebrow Dance for good measure.

Sarah leaned back in his arms and howled with laughter, thrilled that her fantasy was about to come true, but with a twist. Chuck was accommodating, but would accommodate with his own sort of flavor.

Sarah quashed the levity and pushed up against him, grinding her tummy into his erection. "Oh no, sweetie… It definitely feels like you got my note."

"You're right …" He gasped. Remembering her call for aggression, he flexed his fingers, increasing his groping grasp on her ass. Tightly holding her glutes, he pulled up, inviting her to jump up in his arms. Sarah immediately complied, moaning as she wrapped her legs around him. His erection now ached to be buried inside her, as it was now only separated from her furnace by a few thin layers of his cotton boxers, his khaki pants, and her white cotton slacks. He briefly felt as though his engorged manhood could burst through all three layers and find its way home to her right now. His common sense told him that this was impossible, but it felt as though his little soldier was trying for it anyway.

Chuck took a step to his left attempting to make his way to the restroom, as Sarah's letter directed. He had never actually carried a woman like this before – had only seen it done in a movie here and there- and was surprised that he found it relatively easy. At the second step, Sarah growled in approval while in the middle of a deep kiss, and gave an "Mmmmmm!" of admiration at this prowess of his that she just discovering. She arched her back, grinding her groin against his hardness, and was giving a slight moan of anticipation, which she suddenly interrupted herself.

"Oh no! Chuck! Chuck! The sign!" She cocked her head to the door. The "Sorry! We're Closed!" side of the sign was facing to the inside- the wrong way. Time to fix that before adjourning to the rest room. She allowed her legs to relax in order to dismount him, but Chuck, immediately sensing her plan, came up with a better idea.

He tightened his grip on her buttocks, and changed course, walking backward a few steps. Sarah beamed with delight at both her lover's quick thinking, and relative grace. As he arrived next to the sign, he slid his right hand to the center of Sarah's perfect seat. While his left hand darted out and flipped the offending sign. Sarah didn't have to change position for the entire maneuver. She communicated her appreciation with a kiss on his ear, a pumping of her hips to grind into him, and a suckling of his earlobe.

"We'll be back in five minutes." Sarah hissed "Your Orange Orange Organic Taste Specialist is about to get her brains fucked out by her amazing boyfriend!"

Chuck resumed his course to the restroom while Sarah tightened her legs around his waist, clasped her hands around his neck, and leaned back, looking into his eyes again and enjoying the ride. As they arrived at the door Chuck, again showing both surprising strength and grace, kicked open the door, brought the two of them into the lavatory, and made for the nearest stall. In yet another display of coordination, Chuck pivoted and backed into the stall. As he did so, he heard a clatter behind him as Sarah slipped off her wedge sandals.

In the stall now, Chuck slid his hands to Sarah's hips, and she wordlessly relaxed her legs, sliding off from around his waist. Her groin traced a noticeable heat line down the front of his thigh as she slid off down him. Silently she turned her back to him to shut the stall door. As she closed it and worked the latch,

Chuck's hands cupped her breasts through her tank top, and quickly slid them down to her slacks. At the same time, he advanced, gently crushing her against the door of the stall. Sarah's hands flew to her tank top. Chuck still had a view of them, as he was kissing her neck from behind. Sarah's left hand paused to cup Chuck's head as she tilted and turned her head to return her kiss.

"Mmmmuhhhhhh!" Sarah moan/gasped as she broke the kiss. "Chuck, I have something for you"

"Mmmmmm, I have something for you too," Chuck growled with uncharacteristic lewdness, punctuating his words by driving his clothed erection into the small of Sarah's back.

"Oh, my God!" Sarah laughed, both surprised and delighted at how adept Chuck was at delivering her demanded tawdriness. She purred loudly as Chuck nuzzled her ear. In a veritable flash, her hand darted down the front of her top, and withdrew a wrapped condom from one of her bra cups. Without looking back at him, she held it over her shoulder. "This is for you!"

"Mmmmm"" Chuck said, grabbing the condom and resting it on the covered toilet paper holder. His hands then returned to the task at hand, divesting Sarah of her slacks. Chuck's fingers dexterously unhooked the button of her fly, and slipped the form fitting slacks down to her knees. Sarah knew it wouldn't be enough to allow easy penetration, so twisted her legs in order to work the pants down to her ankle.

As advertised, Sarah was indeed not wearing panties, and toned, sold globes of her buttocks were now firm against the upper parts of Chuck's thighs. It was obvious that she was very aroused-had been for some time- for as soon as her slacks were clear and around her knees, the most welcome aroma of a moist and eager woman rose from the folds between her thighs. Chuck had no difficulty taking in the scent, even with his head still by Sarah's shoulder.

While she was busy shaking her slacks down, he slid his hand back up Sarah's thigh. His fingers brushed by her sensitive labia, and even more sensitive clitoris, and his fingertips twirled briefly in the sparse, soft curls of her pubic hair that she always kept very neatly trimmed. Sliding his hand back down her thigh, he massaged both her folds and her clit with his index finger. Chuck was amazed at how wet she was with so little in the way of foreplay. "Wow", he murmured to himself as he allowed her juices to moisten his fingers.

Sarah now had one leg completely free of her slacks and was able to assume a stable stance. She brought both her hands up over her head to grasp the top of the door of the stall. Casting a look over her shoulder that was both mischievous and desperate, she challenged "Well I hope you didn't think I was joking about being so _oooHHHHH! ….._" Sarah's words disintegrated into a loud moan as Chuck penetrated her with his middle finger. Chuck was typically respectful and hesitant – almost to the point of being timid- at the moment of penetration, but today he was taking Sarah's encouragement for aggression to 's first thrust with his finger went deep, and he started massaging the inner walls of her channel. Sarah moved her hips to encourage and assist his movements.

Chuck's right hand momentarily froze against her, his finger only moving slightly, as he fumbled with trying to undo his belt with his left hand. Finding it not entirely practicable, he gently withdrew his hand for her and used both hands to undo his belt, and to drop his pants and boxers to his ankles with one maneuver.

Sarah could hear a few artificial sounds as he tore the condom free from its wrapper and rolled it down the length of his shaft. He came behind her again, his hands returning to her abdomen, down to her hot and wet center, as he sank down by bending his knees. Sarah could feel the soft tip of his heated, latex covered manhood tracing a line down the small of her back … down her left cheek and then disappearing directly beneath her ….

Chuck gave a soft kiss to Sarah's jawline right behind her ear as he came upwards for a powerful thrust. His alignment was perfect, and Sarah let loose a loud guttural moan unlike any sound Chuck had heard her make as his covered member rammed home, the walls of her womanhood making way for him begrudgingly, with her juices easing the way. In less than a second, he was completely buried inside her, Chuck letting out a soft moan, and Sarah gasping.

"Are you ok?" Chuck whispered, the intensity of her moan rattling him, slightly.

"Yes….. yes Chuck! …. I'm fine!..." Sarah's words choked out in ragged gasps "Please… take me!" Sarah thrust backwards with her hips and buttocks, and Chuck pushed back, attempting to establish a rhythm as he half slid out of her again, and then thrust back into her. Another groan from Sarah. The sensations were unlike any he had yet experienced with her – indeed unlike anything he had experienced with any woman. True, he and Sarah had been having almost nonstop sex for the last week or so, and true again that he had long since lost count of the number of times they'd have had it. But he had rarely taken her from behind, and never from behind while standing up. The added tensions on her leg and gluteal muscles seemed to make her tighter than usual. His thrusts experienced more resistance, more friction, more pressure on his swollen –and now more sensitive- member. He deliberately slowed down his third thrust in an effort to maintain control.

Sarah sensed the too-soon slowdown in rhythm, and furiously countermanded it. "No, Chuck! ….Don't stop! …Please keep going!" She pushed off against the door, thrusting back her rear and enveloping his shaft with her drenched folds.

Chuck responded by firmly grasping both of her hips with his hand and giving her a quick series of three more thrusts. The exertion was already beginning to tell on Chuck, and now each thrust elicited a raw, animalistic grunt from him.

Sarah gave out another gasp and arched her back, bringing her shoulders up toward Chuck's face. She let go of the stall door with her left hand as it sought Chuck's head. Her fingers found his curls and she roughly pulled his head towards her for a kiss. He willingly obliged, his tongue finding hers until she pulled back her head to gasp a final command "Please Chuck … I'm almost ...

But Chuck had taken his cue from the word "Please". He again tightened his grip on her hips and responded by thrusting his latex ensconced member into her ten more times. Her hands were once again braced on the door as she pushed off to meet every single thrust from Chuck with a counterthrust of her own.

"Sarah ... Sarah … Sarah…" Chuck knew his end was close. He was now unabashedly groaning Sarah's name with every rapid thrust, his lips right next to her ear as he cried out for her. His right hand slipped from her hip to massage her clitoris, while at the same time, he took Sarah's earlobe into his mouth. The results were immediate, and Sarah's orgasm took them both buy surprise. Sarah again let out a gasping moan. The soaking walls of her tunnel collapsed and constricted around him, and her back arched. Sarah tossed her head backwards over Chuck's shoulder, her mouth agape as she let out her moan, her eyes squeezed tight in ecstasy. The simultaneous barrage of sensations around his manhood, his shoulder, and his still clothed chest, sent him tumbling over his own edge, accelerating the inevitable by mere seconds, as his was about to lose control of his thrusting anyway.

"Oh, my God! Sarah!" Chuck groaned into her ear, as his own orgasm welled up and released, emptying his seed in powerful spurts – that were immediately arrested by the condom. The last energies released by Chuck's orgasm contributed to five more thrusts, mindless, selfish, animalistic. Sarah, coming down off of her own climax, could only respond with a long drawn out moan – a moan that fluctuated and quaked as she received that last of Chuck's thrusts. His final thrust achieved his deepest penetration yet into his Sarah, and he felt her clench one more time.

"Oh!" Sarah sighed, and the two of them began to relax simultaneously. The waves of passion receded after reaching their crescendo. Sarah and Chuck both rested their foreheads against the stall door as they panted for breath, making small moisture circles on the door with every labored puff.

Out of force of habit, Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, holding her gently, but tightly. Sarah's breathing was already returning to normal, a testament to her lifetime of advanced cardio training. She brought a hand back to search out Chuck's head, and run a hand through his curls, but otherwise stayed very still, enjoying the sensation of Chuck remaining inside her.

"Wow", Chuck said between deep breaths. "Best lunch-break ever!" he purred into Sarah's ear.

Sarah's hand now slid down behind her and between them, gently disengaging Chuck's softening, exhausted member from her body. Naked from the waist down, and yet completely unabashed, she twisted herself around in Chuck's arms, those sapphire eyes now shining with lights of happiness and satisfaction. "I can't tell you how badly I wanted that. I'm still too embarrassed to let you know how many times I've wanted you to jump my bones in here. This has been a fantasy of mine for a loooong time." She gently cupped his head in her hands, and gave him the most tender and most chaste of kisses. It contrasted bizarrely with their current bawdy state, and the raw- almost violent- physicality of their latest romp, but she couldn't care less. "Thank you."

"Wow", Chuck blurted. "_This_ was a fantasy come true for you?"

"Oh, yes"

"Wow…" He said again. "Almost two years of this Orange Orange, and I never knew".

"_Seriously_?" Sarah asked with genuine surprise. "You've never even thought about it?"

"Not here in the bathroom! Now if you're asking about the Orange Orange get-up, then yeah, I've wanted to get you out of that for as long as you've had it… but for some reason the bathroom didn't factor into it." Chuck had by this point had enough of being half naked in the bathroom stall. He crouched down to pull up his boxers and briefs.

"Mmm-mm. Let me" Sarah whispered softly. She leaned over to the toilet paper holder, grabbed a few squares in her hand, and very gently clasped the condom on his spent penis. With another placid kiss on his lips, she peeled the latex off his member, crumpling it up in the toilet paper.

Chuck pulled up his pants and boxers, awkwardly putting his belt back on. Once with them on, he got back down on his knees, and grabbed Sarah's pants with his hands, straightened them out so that she could step into them with her naked leg, and then slowly began working them up her legs. When he got to his knees, he paused, kissed her knee, and then began planting soft, wet kisses up her thigh. They weren't overly erotic, placed as they were on the front, not the inside of her thigh, but Sarah gave a few small sighs nonetheless.

"Now you know …" Chuck paused for a kiss .. "I really need" … another kiss …"to get back … and wolf down... my lunch." Chuck's last kiss was near Sarah's hip, and the white pants were now just about up to their proper place. "But I want you to think about what the first thing I'm going to do to you after work today. Are you swinging by my place again?"

"Oh yes." Sarah sighed. "Were you trying to tease me just now?" Her eyes gave a challenging flash as she buttoned up her pants and kissed Chuck again.

"Maybe a little" Chuck grinned, and tossed in an eyebrow dance.

"OOoooooohhh" Sarah growled in pretend frustration. "So you come in, satisfy your girlfriend, and then go to the trouble of turning her on again just before you slip away?"

"Pretty much." Chuck kept up his grin.

"Mean boyfriend" Sarah pretended to grouse, tossing Chuck's head back with her hand. "I don't know why I let you treat me this badly" But Sarah couldn't even pretend to be annoyed as she kissed Chuck again, and opened the door to the stall, letting them out. "It's going to be a tough afternoon – I'm going to have to take it out on you as soon as we're back in your apartment."

"You don't scare me" Chuck half-lied. He knew Sarah wasn't seriously upset, so he wasn't fearful. If she were, she would indeed be frightening.

They were now in the customer area of the Orange Orange, and Chuck sought out the "Sorry! We're Closed Sign", flipping it around to show that the place was now open. Sarah began to make her way around the edge of the counter, when Chuck grabbed her wrist and pulled her around for one last kiss. "So I'll see you after work?"

"Mmmm-hmmm! Now get out of this store before I change my mind about letting you go!" Chuck turned to leave, and immediately jumped with a yelp as Sarah kicked his behind with her bare foot. "Go while you still can!"

As Chuck left through the door, he was thunderstruck by a new notion. It was the very first time he had left the Orange Orange without even the slightest hint of regret or anxiety about his relationship with Sarah. He had never made this trip back to the Buy More feeling anywhere near as happy.

An unoccupied Casey and Morgan were around the Nerd Herd desk as Chuck came back in. He still had a little time left on his lunch break. Lester was intently looking at something – probably unsavory- on the computer in front of him. Jeff looked spaced out. Typical.

"How's Walker's goldfish doing?" Casey asked with sarcastic smugness.

"Oh, yeah. She thinks she might need a pH meter. We're swinging by the PetsALot after work."

Morgan and Casey continued to look intently at him.

"What?" Chuck asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, nothin'" Casey rumbled. "It's just that your fly's down, moron."

In a panic Chuck flew his hand down to his groin … only to find that his zipper was in the up position as it should be.

Casey's grin rivaled that of a great white shark, and Morgan doubled over with laughter. Lester had been paying attention after all, and was laughing as well. Jeff was still staring off into space.

Chuck could feel his blush rising relentlessly and beat a hasty retreat to the break room. "I'm finishing lunch!" he called over his shoulder.

"Make sure you wash your hands!" Morgan called after him, earning more peals of laughter from the Nerd Herd desk.

Casey chuckled warmly. It was more fun that he'd had in a while. "And people don't seem to think that I'm funny" he muttered.

**The End**


End file.
